


Zombies with Chainsaws

by UpDownLeftGone



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating, movie date?, not very spooky but much spooked, slight depictions of gore in a movie setting, two gays chillin in a hotel room 1 foot apart in bed cuz they are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpDownLeftGone/pseuds/UpDownLeftGone
Summary: Souji Seta is deathly afraid of scary movies, but he can't let anyone else know that. He's also never been trick or treating. When Yosuke Hanamura catches wind of both of these facts, Halloween night in Okina City takes a drastic turn.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 72
Collections: Pumpkin Spice and Everything Souyo (2019)





	Zombies with Chainsaws

**Author's Note:**

> Very slight mention of gore during the movie scene

“You HAVE to come with me dude. It’s gonna be huge!! And I can’t believe I snagged TWO free tickets!” Yosuke was excitedly jumping around Dojima’s living room, holding up two tickets to the major event on Halloween night in Okina this year. The midnight release of Bloody Zombies with Chainsaws. Every theater in Okina was going to be showing it at the same time, and somehow they had all sold out in under a day.

Yosuke hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut about it since Junes had surprised everyone who worked there with one free ticket, some sort of employee appreciation thing. Of course, most of the older employees had no interest in zombies with chainsaws covered in blood, so Yosuke managed to grab an extra ticket before they all politely returned them or sold them for double the price. 

Souji, had he worked at Junes, would be one of these people, and he was currently warring with himself about whether to accept Yosuke's offer or not. On one hand, Yosuke was his friend, so of course he wanted to go. On the other, it was safe to say he wasn’t the horror movie type, and he really didn’t want to go. On his third, secret hand, however, he had a massive crush on his best friend and didn’t want to leave his side. 

So, of course he said yes. 

“WOO! Dude, this is gonna be awesome. The early reviews call this thing completely gruesome, it’s gonna be so cool!” 

And that horrorful night, Souji had sealed his fate.

The next few days seemed to pass by in a blur, all Yosuke talked about was the movie release, and Souji just ended up nodding along to whatever his friend was saying.

It was pretty clear that Yosuke was very excited, and as his partner, Souji didn’t want to let him down. So, around approximately 10:45pm on Halloween night, Souji hopped on the back of Yosuke’s creaky yellow bicycle, heading towards the train station.

They barely made their train, it was the last one out of Inaba at 11pm. Yosuke couldn’t stop shaking in his seat. Souji was also shaking in his seat, but for a completely different reason.

“And, dude, you’re never gonna guess what was in the preview for this! One of the zombies completely ripped the - hey, you ok, partner?”

“H-huh? Y-yeah. Just looking forward to uh, zombies.”

“You sure man? You don’t look too good.” 

“I’m alright,” he really wasn’t, but, first of all, who was he to ruin Yosuke’s fun? Second, admitting he was afraid of a dumb movie? Pffft. That wasn’t the Souji Seta way of thinking, the whole “destroying demon-like shadows in another dimension” thing had him holding up a certain reputation, and damned if a few zombies with chainsaws was going to bring that down. 

“Dude… you’re like, sweating.” 

“It’s hot.” 

“It’s like 12 degrees outside,” Yosuke was giving his partner a suspicious look. Souji only gave him a nervous glare back. They must’ve sat there for a full minute before Yosuke gave up. “... alright.” 

Still, for the rest of the ride, Yosuke ended up talking about things other than the movie. Apparently, sometime in the blur of the last few days, Souji had agreed to stay at a motel in Okina after the movie since there were no trains going back to Inaba that late. This small fact only made him sweat more.

They showed up at the theater about a half an hour before the movie was set to start. And good thing too, because it was completely packed. The small building had about 10 different theaters, half of which were showing the same movie at the exact same time. The poor people behind the popcorn counter were working overtime, throwing out popcorn and different drinks to the masses, it took Yosuke a whole 20 minutes just to snag a small popcorn bag and a large drink. 

Yu decided against popcorn, opting for a small drink. His stomach was queasy enough, and movie theater food wasn't likely to help his cause. 

“Alright! Ready to find our seats, partner?” Yosuke was gripping his popcorn, looking hopefully at Souji, who gave his best impression of a smile and a nod. 

They wormed their way through the crowd, eventually finding the theater and their seats, which were pretty much right in the middle of the way overcrowded area. Yosuke quickly made himself comfortable, leaning back in his seat, shoveling popcorn into his face. Souji, on the other hand, stayed stock still sitting straight up in a perfect posture, as if readying himself to bolt out of battle. 

Yosuke either didn’t notice or ignored it, making small comments at the advertisements, Souji naturally nodding along. 

Eventually, the lights dimmed and the screen went dark. A few seconds passed before the screen suddenly lit up, a high pitched scream filling the theater in an attempt at a cheap jumpscare. 

Pretty much no one in the theater stirred, that is, except the person who had been on edge ever since leaving his house that night. Souji practically jumped out of his chair, scaring Yosuke more than the jumpscare had. A few pieces of popcorn went flying over his shoulder, eliciting a few annoyed grunts from the people behind them.

“Dude!” Yosuke whisper-shouted towards his partner. “You good?” 

Souji was now sweating somehow even more, but this time he didn’t know if it was out of embarrassment or fear. Slowly, he nodded his head, but Yosuke’s gaze lingered on him for a few seconds afterwards before slowly returning to the movie. 

The first half really wasn’t so bad, Souji found himself focusing on something else most of the time in order not to be spooked by the grotesque zombies. He would glance at the floor, take a sip of his drink, watch Yosuke’s face light up in interest or fear- you know, all the normal stuff.

That is, until the true horror started. Souji hadn’t been paying full attention, it was difficult to do so when trying not to be scared, but suddenly the main character's best friend was being eaten alive on screen. 

So, Souji did what he had been doing, looking towards his partner during the parts he didn’t want to see. But, rather than catching Yosuke intrigued in the movie, his friend seemed to sink into his seat at this part, a look more akin to sadness than fear on his face. 

Dramatic music and the disgusting sounds of glopping meat and chewing filled the theater. 

“Marceline! I- I’ll always love you-!”

“J-Jack! I love you t- AHHH!” 

The ambient sounds in the movie started to fade as dramatic music took its place. It was the stupidest, cheesiest thing Souji had ever heard- wait, was Yosuke crying?

His partner wiped his eyes next to him, in the dim light of the screen Souji thought he could make out some shiny streaks on his friend’s cheek. 

… in fact, he was so caught up in what Yosuke was doing that he completely forgot about the whole scary movie thing. A harsh jolt out of the dramatic music with an ear-piercing shriek completely caught him off guard, making him jump in the way he was looking. 

He didn’t even realize what had happened until he was hiding his face in Yosuke’s shoulder. 

“Uh… partner?” Yosuke cautiously poked at Souji, who jolted upright.

“Wh-huh? I’m good,” but when he looked over to find Yosuke blushing, he was indeed not ok. 

And apparently it was obvious, because after studying his face in the darkness for a few seconds, Yosuke asked if he wanted to leave.

“What? Nooo, I’m fine!” Souji played it off, looking back at the screen, only to wince as one of the group members was torn to pieces by a certain unruly zombie with a chainsaw. 

“You sure? Cuz uh, I’m not really feelin’ this movie either, dude.” 

Souji was puzzled, he thought Yosuke was really enjoying the movie, but frankly he would take any excuse to leave. 

“I mean if you want to leave then…” 

“Ok, yeah. Let’s go.” 

Yosuke took his popcorn and grabbed Souji’s hand (which did make his breath catch for a second) before standing up and guiding them through the sea of people and out the door on the other side of the theater. Just in time too, a monstrous roar could be heard from half the theaters around them as soon as the door swung shut. 

“We still got like an hour before we gotta check in to the motel…” Yosuke stopped in the lobby and thought for a second. “Too bad we didn’t bring any costumes or else we could be swimming in free candy.”

“I don’t think people hand out candy this late…” 

“Dude, have you ever been trick or treating in the city?!” 

“Well… no, I suppose not.”

Yosuke’s expression immediately turned dumbstruck. “WHAT? Some people hand out candy until like 2am man. We’re going!” 

“We don’t even have costumes?” 

“I’ll figure something out. C’mon!” 

Yosuke practically ran to the nearest 24/7 grocery shop. Within 15 minutes both boys were dressed up in the fakest cowboy costumes money could buy, carrying plastic shopping bags and entering an apartment building, open to the public for trick or treating. 

A lot of the apartments were out of candy, and some were taking the whole trick part a little too seriously, only scaring the older trick or treaters instead of handing out goodies.

Still the two boys ran up and down the halls, zooming past the grungy teenagers and tired children, laughing as if no one around was trying to sleep. 

Souji couldn’t get enough of it, it was one of the few and far between glimpses of a childhood he was robbed of, the stoic reputation of Souji Seta replaced by a smiling fool. Yosuke seemed to be enjoying it just as much, taking the whole partner thing to a whole new level with their costumes, galloping around as if he was riding a horse. 

Both of them knew they looked ridiculous, but Souji had never seen Yosuke so carefree, and Souji himself had never smiled so wide in his life. 

They collapsed in the two bed hotel room, bags only really half full of candy, but spirits full of pure childish happiness. 

“That was awesome,” Yosuke dug through his bag, hair wet from a shower, plopped down on the bed closest to the window, hotel TV mumbling 2am talk-show noise in the background. 

“Yeah, I had a lot of fun,” Souji was rest on the other bed, staring up at the ceiling, western-cowboy outfit swapped for a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. 

A beat of silence passed, the humid air from Yosuke’s recent shower carrying the noise of crinkled candy wrappers and staticy voices. 

Suddenly the sound of Yosuke rummaging through the plastic shopping bag halted. “This… is gonna sound weird man, but uh, thanks. You know… ever since we moved to Inaba I’ve always had this weird reputation to uphold, if I was the Junes kid then I at least had to be the good Junes kid, you know? But uh. Running around that apartment complex with you… it was eye opening, I guess? Like not caring what anyone thought it was… refreshing. Yeah. So uh, thanks, partner.” 

Another beat of heavy silence passed through the room as Souji sat, almost awestruck at Yosuke's admission. He couldn't have said it better himself.

“You know something, I don’t think I’ve ever had that much fun in my life. Like I said, I never went trick or treating as a kid, so thank you, Yosuke,” Souji smiled at the ceiling, then let out a small laugh. “ I suppose I should come clean as well. I'm horrified of scary movies so I’m glad you suggested we leave."

“Oh, uh, heh, yeah about that…” Souji could see Yosuke rubbing the back of his neck without actually looking over at him. “I… maybe lied? Ok, ok, look man, you’re not very good at hiding your feelings ya know? I could tell you were scared so I just…-”

Souji was suddenly terrified. “What? You didn’t have to drag me out, I know that movie meant a lot to you, I was fi-” 

“No man, trust me I’m way happier with how this played out.” 

It took a second for Yosuke’s sentence to fully sink in. Yosuke had been talking about the movie 24/7, the release was the only thing he could think about. Yet, Yosuke gave that up for him? Not even his own parents had ever done something like that...

Souji let out a cough and sat up, he certainly hoped there wasn’t much more behind that sentiment. Or maybe he did? Who knew anymore. 

“Whoa, you alright man?” Yosuke scrambled over to Souji’s side of the room, resting a hand on his back.

Was it now or never? The end of the night hung in the air, the end of such a fantastic feeling, like the last page of a book or defeating the final boss in a video game. His heart was still full, as if Yukiko had just used an overpower healing spell on him, but he knew it wouldn't last forever.

“Yosuke I love you.” 

The words just kind of… fell out of his mouth. 

The hand on his back tensed up.

The last page in a story, a fairytale where the characters learn true happiness or how to be themselves. A children’s novel where the characters fall in love through odd means, winding their way through some fantastic life they fell into, only to save each other in the end.

At least, that’s what it felt like to Souji when Yosuke kissed him that Halloween night. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok look if you take a time travel machine back exactly 8 days then it will still be halloween where im at so id say this fic is still justified lmao. ok but really i started this at the beginning of october, and ive been reworking it and reworking it and, while im still not too happy since it feels an awful lot like a few of my other fics, i still wanted to get it out before we got too deep into november. since im not a huge fan of how this one turned out tho stay tuned for another november fic :3


End file.
